Nebula
by The Pegasus
Summary: Follow Harry after the destruction of magic through the Galaxy.
1. IntroductionPrologue

((Introduction Narrative.))

((Que Mystical Music))

Inside Hogwarts, Former school of witchcraft and wizardry, The once Great Hall was filled to capacity for the last time. It was the time of the Great Exodus, as it was being called even then. But this is not what the the story is about.

No, our story begins in the bowels of Hogwarts. Deep within the most hidden chamber. In Fact, the chamber is hidden within another more well known chamber. It is the secret chamber within the Chamber of Secrets where our story sits in the lotus position, believing he would be the last once former wizard on Earth. He was staying behind to ensure that the means of travel was buried, and hidden.

To continue the story we need to see his thoughts on the matter, and so, as the author I can do. And as owner of those those thoughts, I will.

((Que Fanfare))

((Begin Real Writing))

Deep within the Bowels of Hogwarts, the former School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, through the once former ghost Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, beyond the entrance to the Chamber of secrets, even beyond the Golden pillars with snake carvings and the statue of Salazar Slytherin himself there is a room where a basilisk once slept. There was a trap door well hidden, in fact, it was hidden under a rug that held a table. The table once held the translation of Ancient Writing and pronunciation into Latin and Greek. Indeed it was these texts that are are now one of the Four Findings of the Ancients, a race who built the device that allowed the former Witches and Wizards to escape this planet and begin a new sort of life on another planet. A transition called The Great Exodus.

The Four Findings of the Ancients, thought the man within the chamber of the trap door.

The Stargate was found in Beubaton. The Dialing Device in Durmstrang, and the Collective knowledge of the race called the Ancients, Alterans, and Lanteans in the Library of Alexandria.

The man sighed as he thought about these things. He had just turned seventeen. The war had been over before it began, and Voldemort committed one good and one terrible deed. He poisoned his followers and himself before destroying the device that made magic possible. The device, as it's told.

Many people were bitter over that device. They had been changed, and fooled. Many warlocks killed themselves over that, while others became bitter. Still, a month after the loss of everything magical, save wards which were slowly unraveling, there came a profound finding that altered the course of history.

Witches and Wizards began to use their brain. They started learning faster. They recalled facts better.

The device, simply put, suppressed brain function. They searched for a year to find the origins of the device. It was more advanced, and had been around for millions of years, apparently. They searched high and low and came up with the Four Findings.

Harry Potter was marked with the first, the translation. The piece that made it all possible. They bought and fabricated all the equipment needed to be built here on Earth. Hell, with the entire contents of Gringotts, they had enough. A year after the loss of magic they began building a new society on another planet. Fifty thousand highly intelligent people moved to another planet, in another dimension. Nearly Everything they had done with magic could be done with the new Technology.

At first, Harry was exciting. He had never gotten the chance to leave the planet. He had no older family whom he could go with. Ron had went , now probably telling stories about the uninhabited planet never before been touched by humans. Hermione had even gone last year, she became an engineer working on transportation. Harry though had just turned eighteen last week.

He started out with thoughts of become security when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, both apparently Star Wars fanatics and engineers, created a light saber by combining the technology of a plasma cutting torch and personal shields.

They were extremely hard to wield, and was one of forty who could use them. That was two years ago. Harry had a niggling feeling. His friends had left him a behind. They had grown distant, and it was really Harry's fault. He brooded too much over believing himself to be guilty of the loss of magic.

If Harry hadn't grabbed that cup.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Harry's mind after the Exodus began. Harry had never had something good happen without consequences.

He went back into the chamber and searched, and in a fit of irritation at the lack of magic, the depression from survivors guilt, and all the emotions he had built up since childhood wanted to fling that damned bolted down table across the room.

It did.

And it took the rug with it and the door was exposed. It was dull, inside. But the moment he stepped foot onto the floors it lit up and he looked around in awe.

Trinium panels lined on long wall, while crystal powder lined the opposite. On another wall rested a smaller replica of the Ancient Database and the last held shelves of tools. The console activated at the press of a button and there, displayed for any who looked, were the schematics for a spaceship. There was a few small power generators to the left and a simple work desk on the right, with a stack of parchment in old English. Harry was shocked after reading the first page, and he quickly sat down.

It had described a race of parasitic being hellbent on conquering the world. The Goa'uld.

Salazar Slytherin had received this information from and ancient order, and was charged with the protection of this information and the means to aid in the defense of earth if it needed.

Harry had thrown himself into training with nary a thought. He now had a purpose. He quickly rose through the ranks of the trainees and was looking to be a promising commander.

Six months ago he requested to stay behind to protect the stargate. He convinced his commanders that they needed to leave someone behind to wipe out the memory of the dialing device and discharge the stargate in case, and it most likely would, be found. He cited that he felt guilty for having been a means for Voldemort's resurrection and he hoped that by this act he could make it up. They approved, eventually.

He never told his friends, whom he hadn't heard from in a year. He just stayed on Earth. The security people who knew showed him deep respect and leeway. He isolated himself. Practicing his new found telekinesis in secret, and unbeknown, building the smaller parts for the ship and cutting panels in the bowels of Hogwarts which he would return to real ruins not unlike what non-magical people had seen when looking at Hogwarts.

So here he was, Having just boxed up many of the smaller parts. The Computer had been disassembled on a a way he could easily get it out. The schematics were burned into his mind. And Harry was sitting and meditating when his watch beeped.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the device, it was time. They should have all gone through by now. With a sigh he stood up and winced as his back popped. He did his normal body check. Combat boots were on. His khaki pants, on. Belt, on. Grey Polo, check. Concealed Energy pistol shaped like a glock 9mm at his back , check. He walked over and grabbed his leather motorcycle jacket from the chair. Both light sabers were secured in hidden inside pockets. He pulled it on and with a bit of inspiration, he retrieved his dark sun glasses and put those on as well. He looked around the room and said, "I'll be back." Smirking, he climbed the latter to ensure everyone had left and to disable and clear the crystals of the Dialing Device, and destroy the dimensional link. A new life of solitude ahead of him.

Harry reached the top of the ladder and hurriedly closed the trap door. He heard a slight cough and quickly spun around, and froze.

There standing before him, was Lieutenant Shaun Heathers.


	2. Takeoff

_August, 2000_

Green eyes widened as Harry took in the figure before him. Shaun Heathers, Lieutenant, Trainee of the Security Force was one of the few who could match Harry in the Light-Sword. She was a damn good shot with the Energy Pistol, as well. She would have already been Captain if she only thought a bit ahead on the tests. She wore a similar uniform to Harry's, black khakis instead of brown, and green v-neck t-shirt. Blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a beauty with her athletic figure. And great swordsman. She smirked as she spoke.

"Captain Potter." She held up her hand and Harry took the smooth white envelope and opened it, Shifting on his feet. Eyes traveling left and right he sighed in all the right places, apparently, because she smiled brightly when he finished.

"You're staying here with me?" he asked. She nodded. "Why?"

It was her turn to sigh. "I've seen you practice. None of the others could, no matter how hard they wanted to." The young mans eyebrows scrunched together at this.

"Practice?" She rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders.

"Telekenisis." she said simply. He breathed deeply and exhaled. His calculating look asked a silent question. "I'm now where near your level." Harry nodded.

"So if you've seen me practice..." he left the question hanging. He only trained in one place.

"I know what you're planning. I've seen the papers." Harry nodded again. There wasn't much he could do now.

"Well, I have to clear the crystals, destroy the dimensional crystal, and discharge and disconnect the gate." She pouted.

"Already done." she sounded depressed, somewhat with a hint of excitement. "They were ahead of schedule." His own voice calmed to that of a peer, and not a superior officer. Losing the angst.

"You watched?" She nodded and then he sighed. Catching his bearings for a moment he started again. "Well," he was more upbeat. "We're here, and you know what I'm planning. You should know what we have to do?"

"Yup." Damn, she was cheery. He winked at her. "You want to help me with my telekenesis first?"

Harry laughed. "Right. The best way to learn is pratically. Get your ass down there and Help me move this shit up.

"Heavy lifting and manuel labor won't help." Harry smirked.

"I'm not lifting a damn finger."

************

_Present Day_

_May, 2002_

Stars stood out in the clear night sky above the Egyptian Desert. The full moon illuminated the desert landscape. The nocturnal creatures rarely ventured into these parts in the last month and a half. There were two loud giants with lights.

None of this matter to the two beings locked in mortal combat, for Harry and Shaun had long ago stripped out the training portions of their light-swords. One year ago they had finished building the spaceship and began training in various settings. Readying themselves to travel the stars.

They both modified their sword individually to match their eyes. The hilts were longer now, and could attach to each other to use both powersources. They would come in handy when cutting through walls and doors. They generally chose to use both simultaneously, but they were both suited to using just one at a time. They mixed combat forms together, and worked well as a team together against invisible opponents.

They had no ideas to attempt to reflect either energy or plasma bolts. The sabers were mostly for show and close quarters. While the shield would absorb a plasma or energy blast, they wouldn't hold up against more than a few. Not that one could actually move fast enough to deflect one.

Harry freely admitted it. She was good. He parried a blow to his head with his right hand blade and the loud hiss, as though a splash of water landed on a hot skillet. He winced at the force, but had to move fast. Shaun used the force of the bounce to help power the twist for her strike of the other blade toward his legs. He jumped up and back, swinging his left hand blade only to be parried. He held strong and pushed his right blade toward her other. The hissing and cracking of the blades was the only sound they heard in the desert. Sweat dripped down their foreheads.

Shaun nodded, and they pulled back. Stalemate, again. Four sharp hisses later and the blades were deactivated. Both panted while they stretched. Their muscled tight after thirty minutes from a single round. The deadlocked often, lately.

While they practiced sword duels for the physical exercise, they had plasma rifles and energy pistols for real combat. The pistol was still shaped like in a similar fasion as the glock, the power source could roughly fire two hundred shots, one hundred when set to kill. They were made of a hard plastic./rubber compound, Harry, apparently, liked the heavier weight. IT made you feel like you had a weapon. The power source retracted, and you could insert another. For easier use, the plasma rifle used the same power source.

The plasma rifle was Harry's pride and joy. He designed and built them himself. Using the Ancient computer for simulations and help, of course.

Indeed, by designed it himself he meant that he stole the design of the M-4 Carbine with the grenade launcher attached, modified the outer desingn "for ergonomics and seamless-ness." Of course, that could be a bit off, as well. It was made in blocky style, of the same hard plastic rubber material, this time for strength and durability. The barrel was a reinforced crystal and trinium, but did not extend past the rubber of the weapon. It did not have the ironsights, but had a type of glass/crystal sight/scope. The grenade launcher portion was indeed, a grenade launcher that used a simple magnetic coil system to launch the grenade at high speed toward the target.

The grenades were designed on the wizards first blunder with the energy pistol. The second design had overloaded and exploded the power crystal during tests. Shana had taken that failed circuitry and modified it to be useful. It used a smaller, less destructive amount of power. The new grenades were fragmentation, since the energy, after destroying the projectile, was not enough to actually stun or kill a person. She even made a hand-thrown version with a variable timing rate, that were in modified casing used for and could used in the grenade launcher.

The PG Rifle, or Plasma and Grenade Rifle, (Shaun told him that the name sucked, but couldn't come up with a better, yet) Had a number of settings. Six round burst, Semi-Automatic, Automatic, and two settings to alter the color of the one-inch long, six millimeter wide plasma bolt. Light-out was a bright white that could be barely seen during daytime, and black-out, a very dark purple that could be barely seen during the hours of darkness.

Shaun had decided that Harry had lost all privileges to name things any longer, but was in-fact good at designing weaponry. That and he was good at flying the ship _she_ built. Granted, Harry built all the weaponry, but he was no Engineer if it didn't relate to designing the looks of something or blowing something up. Harry was good on his feet, but Shaun was the smart one.

Harry reached into a pocket of his brown combat vest and pulled out a handheld computer. Tapping the touchscreen, the ship decloaked and they looked on.

"Let's go see the Galaxy." Harry smiled, brighly. They hadn't yet left the immediate area surrounding Earth's solar system. Only far enough to setup a cloaked sattelite system that communicated with the ship. Harry and Shaun's priority lay in the protection of Earth first and the Galaxy second. While trying not to encroach on the governments of earth, they simply had to when they detected an active Stargate. Earth had been exploring the Galaxy for six years.

Reading the reports on the Stargate Program had been a welcome resource of information of the state of the galaxy. The Goa'uld were active, and had already been thwarted in an attack on Earth roughly the same time that Harry and Shaun had begun building the ship. Earth was building a ship.

The Earths ship would be twice the size of theirs, but that didn't matter to them.

Looking very much like a space shuttle, their ship was one hundred meters long, and the fussellodge was twenty five meters wide and twenty five tall. The wings themselves were were three meters talls, and not nearly as wide, in proportion, as an actual shuttle. They housed six upper and six underside turrets each, Half plasma weapons and half energy. Their main funtion were tracking and destroying fighters and bombers.

The primary weapons were two underside, side by side, ten-meter long retractable energy weapon turrrets, and one on top. They fired a bolt of high powered white energy bolts that could do damage to any vessel, and it wouldn't take that many to tear down a shield. Their only pitfall was the five second recharge rate per gun. Firing one weapon at a time helped even the odds.

The Secondary weapons were two energy beam turrets that were mounted inside the outer edge of the wings. They fired a sustained energy beam for up to ten seconds, a one second recharge rate per two seconds of usage. The highly concentrated, and focused beams were great for weakenening shields and doing pinpoint damage to a vessel. They called them Lances.

The final weapons were based on the drone missile system, but not having the technology, nor the patience to build, were altered.

One meter long, eight inches diameter, painted bright red, one inch trinium housing contained high temp plasma shield generator, (a cheap and relatively easy to build unit), seven high power crystals that would over load and annihilate a thirty meter diameter (adjustable), and a pinpoint guidance system. The flight system emitted high speed energy particles in ten different locations not including the main thruster. Harry pained the casing red, though it couldn't be seen in flight due to the glowing green light of the emitted energy.

With it's pinpoint accuracy and shield and hull piercing capabilities, the missiles, when targeted correctly, could disable or destroy any ship with one or two shots.

The name Missiles of Death was quickly thrown out by Shaun with a smack to Harry's head. The DX-30 it was.

Without factory equipment, they took roughly sixteen man hours to make, and had so stockpiled only twenty five of them. Five per each five launch areas.

"The Nebula," Harry said as they walked into the hanger of the ship. Shaun stopped short, at that. They had been trying to name the ship, and had yet come up with any agreeable options.

"You just may get your naming privileges back, captain Potter." The young woman said with a smile. "I like it."

The Hangar was one of the four main access points to the ship. It held three points of interest. A small, cylindrical vessel that could hold up to eight people. Small enough to fit through the stargate, it was a cloaked and shielded, lightly armed scout ship. The Scout, S-10.

Second was a Y-shaped heavily armed two person fighter/bomber, cloaked and more heavily shielded than the other. It would be used for precision strikes and quick recovery of equipment and perhaps people. It containing a small cargo bay that could hold five people in case of emergency with a drop ramp held by four cables. Drop the ramp, load up, retract, and take off. FBR-10.

The last point of interest was the stargate. Their were two shields built in to the gate. The first was a trinium shield that only extended one millimeter from the gate. The location had the effect of stopping all incoming wormholes. The gate was, in effect buried. The second shield was an actual shield, that when active stopped all matter from materializing.

"Well, let's go find us some Allies. Harry told the woman as they sat at their control panef in the bridge. Set a coarse for outer edge of the Ida Galaxy.

The Nebula cloaked as it lifted off the Earth and the creatures around the vessel were shown sight of the red and blue hyperspace window being opened and the ship being swallowed whole.

************

For two weeks they had been traveling trough hyperspace, and the sight, according to Harry, was dull. Shana was off doing the things ship engineers do and Harry was sitting on the bridge watching reading the material they had on the Asgard. The Ancient computer had said little, primarily being an technological database, but had told a story of The Alliance of the Four Great Races. The SGC reports had much more information, and that was very little.

A whitish light brought his attention to the main window, and he watched as the hyperspace windows had what looked like lightning in it. The ship lurched as the colors faded and he saw stars. They beeping from the consoles and the fact that they shouldn't have come out of hyperspace until an hour from now alerted Harry that there was, indeed a problem.

The beeping signified a power overload in a conduit, and he knew that Shaun would be on it soon. He wasn't concerned with that. What he was concerned about was the fact they were in between thirty ships apparently having a battle with high tech energy weapons.

Although the loss of hyperspace was nothing of real concern, the power conduit that supplied the hyperdrive also supplied the shield. Without it, they only had the secondary shield power system.

This was not good.

"Leiutenent, Primary Shields down, bringing up secondary, taking evasiv action, please repair conduit six, secion 8, segment 13." he received the alright, ans moved the ship at full sublight speed. Bringing sensors to full, he saw ten ships against twenty. The larger ships held a few life forms a piece, but the others did not. Deciding to prioritize, Harry hailed the force with life, while his ship rocked with a hit on the secondary shields.


	3. Time to Live

It is my understanding that I am remiss in my disclaimers.

I disclaim all original characters, ideas, and locations from the places they are taken from. I do not make dough from this stuff, so if you don't like the idea behind me using your idea you may find a suitable large plank of plywood and do anatomically impossible feats with it.

I do, however own my original ideas, locations, and some character personalities.

You may not have them.

That being said:

************

The galaxy was vast, though not as large large as the Milky way, and the odds of entering exiting hyperspace a different galaxies, in a location with possibly two different races in the immediate vicinity were too small to calculate, Even more so the odds of having the two races fighting each other smaller. The odds exiting hyperspace in between the two factions were astronomically small, comparatively.

About the only thing that could lower the odds even greater was for one of the factions to be the race Harry had searching for.

"This is Captain Potter of the Nebula, hailing unknown life-forms, respond." he announced in his hail, after typing it in. The ship translated his text into sixteen languages, aside from the English he typed it in. His voice sounded as an order, not the request it was, as also sounded through Shaun's communicator, appraising her of the situation. Moments later came the response.

"This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." It was a simple statement one that had Harry curse his multi-faceted luck. It was a curse, according to him. The ship rocked again. He was being fired upon by the apparent enemies of the Asgard, bringing shield power to seventy five-percent. Two hits and his shield was a quarter down. Not good. The alien voice proceeded in his monotone voice, "We are currently engaged in battle with a mechanical race called replicators that seek to destroy all life forms and integrate all technology into their own. I recommend that you remove your vessel from this battle, as your shields will not stand up to their weapons fire."

Harry had been maneuvering the Nebula. Ducking, diving, and swerving. He had yet to stress the inertial dampeners. It was only his piloting that avoided a dozen blasts, saving the shields, and their lives.

"L-T" he called over internal coms, "status and ETA, we don't have much time." She recognized the unsaid "until we're toast."

"Ten minutes." she said simply. Harry tapped the screen to bring his subspace communicator back up.

"No," he replied to the Asgard fleet. Even while he said that, he pressed a large green button. The ship lurched as another shot made contact, being momentarily out of control. Harry's control panel separated in the middle and rearranged itself , each half on either side of him, giving him a view from the large crystal view port, and leaving a manual control system for Harry to grasp. Harry resumed control in roughly one second. Pressing the yellow button on the left side panel, every weapon of the extracted from the ship, and the view-port now became one large HUD. Reaching to the left side of his ship, Harry donned a pair of clear wrap around glasses, and several green and red circles appeared on the display. The glasses were part of an advanced targeting system, and the HUD icons tracked the direction of his head.

The ship spiraled and dodged as he accelerated, moving a lever forward with his left hand, before flying directly past and dangerously close to one of the Asgard vessels. He winked at the camera. He was displayed in real time on Thor's ship.

Tactically withdrawal did not do much to help, as on his journey four shots had hit their intended mark.

"Sections b-1 and b-1 were his, venting atmosphere," he called into the personal com, having disabled the subspace communicator. He pressed several keys. "Sealing them. P-2 has taken been taken out. P-1 is damaged. Power output rising significantly! No atmosphere In the room, see what you can do!"

B-1 and 2 were named after their function. Breathing. The main life support system and the backup were gone. Debris littered the area where they had been moments before. They were running on borrowed time, now. P-2 was the secondary power core, it had not been on so when the damage was done he did not have to worry about the fifteen mile radius of explosion and the additional ten with the stargate present. P-1 was the main concern.

Heathers reported, "Camera and sensors indicate power conduits have melded to full open, there's no way to stop power until they short, without dying. The control system has been melted and power generation is beyond max safe output, but not rising. Main shields are up, but without more power draw the generator will blow."

Harry cursed. This would soon be a one way mission, possibly. "Than lets fire everything we got. He rose his ship on a vertical position to the Asgard line and began firing every weapon, at max rate, toward one of the replicator ships.

"We have two minutes to power overload, Har." He winced, even with the threat of death, he hated that shortened version of his name.

"Get that stargate onto the main power system and dial the furthest planet in the galaxy. That'll cool the sum-bitch for a while." He yelled through the com, shots now rocking his ship, even as he maneuvered. He increased power to the shields, this time stressing the damn power conduits to the capacitors.

He withdrew from his firing position, maintaining a steady firing rate, shooting into empty space, before returning to fire from underneath the Asgard line. Really. It was pace. They had three dimensions to work with, but they formed lines like sailing ships. Harry would never understand that.

"Done," the exasperated call came out. Gives us four minutes ten." Shit. Not good.

"Any options would be helpful. Fuck, two have broken off and are headed on a strafing run towards us. Breaking away from the Asgard line!." The ship lurched several times, and Harry distinctly heard Shaun "fuck!" over the intercom. The shields maintained, though seventy five percent. The ship had taken many more hits than the Asgard, and yet had more shield power. Apparently these Ancient knew how to built 'em.

Bringing the ship around he traversed the Asgard line weaving in and out of their ships. He knew about the replicators, and had plenty of Intel to give them. Tapping the comm systems, he sent his encrypted and prepared package of intelligence to the Asgard Thor, who looked at his screen and nodded at him.

The missions secondary priority had been complete. The Asgard had the technical specifications of the original replicators, a nanite form of the replicators, the personal weapon that disabled them, and the theory behind a large weapon to eliminate them. In both Ancient and Asgard.

"Secondary mission successful, primary mission partly scrubbed. Primary directive initiated!" Harry called out through the comms.

Harry had decided, in a fit of boredom, they would sit down and create directives. They had several, now, and the first and most important, do everything they could to not die. They both hated saying "Primary Directive" but it had become something of an inside Joke.

"Time to live?" he called out, as the ship lurched. He launches five DX -30's toward the two following behemoths, set to hit five different points, hopefully taking it out of the picture.

"One minute thirty!" she called frantically. This was not good.

"DIAL PEGASUS!" he yelled as one of the ships behind him exploded in a fury of parts, rocking his ship forward. Shrapnel passed through the right wing of the vehicle, his sensors informed him, as it broke off and flew away, creating it's own explosion. "Lost starboard wing."

"Pegasus dialed, I'm receiving data from the city!"

"Give me highlights, and quickly. Time?"

"Five minutes." she said in a quite voice. They bought a little. Hell, they couldn't have reached the Pegasus if it weren't for the dangerous generation of power. But the city, not being inhabited in ten thousand years... "power nearly depleted. Raising city. Should give us half an hour to get enough power to float." Shit. Out of the Fire and into the Frying Pan. At least they'll have more time there.

"Initiated Gate-ship prep sequence. Load the fucker up, we've for four minutes to live!" He barely heard the roger that she shouted. She knew her job. Load anything not nailed down that could be grabbed. Including the spare generators, and some tools. Most of the things they'd need for two weeks were supplied to the scout vessel already. Food, clothing. All prepared so they wouldn't have to worry about forgetting something. The trip to the second most dangerous galaxy explored by the Ancients would not be a fun one. At least they had prepared for something like this, though in Milky way. Just one little change of plan.

"Asgard," Harry called into the comm. "Our power core is overloading and we will be evacuating this ship shortly. In three minutes we will evacuate this ship and your vessels will have to be clear in a thirty mile radius. We have set the reactor to overload the on-ship Stargate." Harry tapped a few keys on the board, setting a a few quick coordinated for the ships autopilot. The last being directly in the middle of the replicator fleet. Then, while maneuvering with his right hand, he tapped more keys with his left, effectively uploading the engineering database to the Gateship secondary computer system. It wouldn't They had a five second window to download complete, and gate shutdown. After which a four second wait until the Asgard would see the ship vaporized. "You have four seconds after gate shutdown to clear the vicinity. He shut sown the subspace coms and initiated Autopilot. Standing and pulling off targeting glasses, he sprinted down the main hall to the hangar, dead center of the ship. Thirty seconds.

"Ready?" he called to the woman who was loading a generator in the back of the scout. He reached out and grabbed the other side. These things were heavy.

"Got three" she panted. That's all they had. He looked around the bay as she jumped into the cockpit, They had everything they'd need. Except time. "five seconds to download complete."

The fifteen second lull was too much, Harry closed the door and waited his twelve, wondered what he'd find in the other Galaxy before they'd be able to get back.

Needless to say he was not looking forward to it.

The mind wanders in ten seconds after an adrenaline push, as it's filtered through the body. Shaun was experiencing this now. Heightened senses, faster thought process. Fear. She closed her for what seemed like a moment when the console beeped. She pressed a button and they took off. Straight forward into the event horizon of a device they had yet to use.

Upon exiting into a large cavern she pressed the enter key on her hand held computer. A buried gate still gets the power channeled into it, and she wished she was there to witness the destruction of those bastards that blew up her ship. Still, she knew, as the event horizon disengaged, the day had yet to be over. They now had thirty minutes to lug those heavy damn power cores.

Harry opened the rear hatch and dragged on of the units out. It was portable, technically. Harry wondered why they never put it on wheels, only handles. "power room." he said to Shaun as she ran up a set of stairs to the control terminal.

"Three levels down." she called to him as they lugged the damn thing into a transporter. Her mouth was open in awe as the door shut, but there wasn't enough time to admire half a million year old technology that still worked. They could take in the beautiful architecture later. Right now, they had thirty minutes to live.

************

Having installed the three generators, Harry and Shaun entered the control room for the fifth time. This time taking in the sites. "It's beautiful," the lieutenant whispered in awe.

"It's utilitarian." commented Harry, rolling his eyes. "Thousands of years old built for people who had the the greatest minds couldn't come up with a single piece of art or a decent handgun." It was Shaun's turn to roll her eyes.

"From an engineering standpoint, it's beautiful." Harry shook his head.

"Don't get your hopes up. We know what's out there, and in a month we can't hope to provide enough power for a lengthy wormhole to the Milky Way." She sighed at his comments. Find a way to make it possible. Even if we have to wait a year, I'm going back." She nodded at him. "And we're sitting ducks here, even if we have enough to power the shields for a few hours." He made a good commander, with his tell it like it is attitude. "Shaun, get in that computer and get stock of the cities resources, starting with defense. There has to be a ship bay in here somewhere. I'm taking the S-1 to locate the land, find out a food source. We'll need a few more generators, and find out if we can recharge those power modules." She nodded and he turned around. After two steps Harry turn and looked over his shoulder at the working woman.

"Shaun." he said. She looked up and his face softened. "It's good to be alive," he smiled and she returned it. "Find crew quarters, we'll be bunking in this place for a while. If we have to take our sabers and cut a few doors in, we'll have suites." This time her smile lit up her eyes. She was thinking.

With that, Harry entered the gate-ship and took off through the opening roof.

Activating the external cameras, Harry took off into the inner atmosphere. He typed into his computer system that they needed to put us satellites. There should have been many of them up here.

The scout flew quickly through the stratosphere, external cameras picking up water until a small patch of green caught Harry's eye. Angling the vessel into a steep dive he soon found that the small Island was an offshoot of a continent two thousand miles due west of the city. Arriving closer and flying half a mile high his scanners picked up the natural lifeforms of animals withing the dense forest. They had plants and animals. They had food.

He immediately set a coarse for Atlantis. They now a had a home away from home. Wherever home was. He called it in, "Shaun, please respond."

"Captain, go ahead." She sounded excited and that was rarely good. For him. For a better way to wage war, good.

"I've found a small continent, seems to be the only one on this planet. It's entirety is forested and populated with local wildlife. Found no human or any intelligent life. We have a viable location. Will be landing in ten."

"Right-o, Harry." she called back. He rolled his eyes. He wanted some semblance of uniformity.

************

As Harry entered the control room he couldn't help but wonder how lief took him to two different galaxies. He shook of those thoughts as Shaun led him into a briefing room. They both sat and she began the briefing.

"We have long range sensors." Harry blinked a few times, no satellites and long range sensors.

"We won't need to put up a sat-net?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"We will, in fact we'll have to build 'em too." Harry nodded and shifted in his seat while she leaned back and smiled. "right now we can see half the galaxy. With eight satellites we can extend the coverage to the whole. But the good news..." Harry leaned forward as she smiled, pleased with herself. "There's no active wraith ships. Sensor logs determined that that they went dormant, every hundred years or so one comes out, finds a planet, and then goes dormant again. It's random." Harry nodded, eyes scrunched together in though.

"They use people for food. So if there's not enough people..." he left the though hanging."

"They either die, or go into stasis. Let the populations grow, and take some out." she whispered, sounding disgusted. Well, it was.

"Right now there's a million sleeping Wraith in the galaxy. We need to find people to find out more. Gather Intel. We can't let the Wraith know we're here." Harry took on a thoughtful look, and Shaun knew what was coming. It had taken a long time for him to get over the guilt he felt for being a link in Voldemort's plan to destroy magic. The near genocide of his people, had turned him into a sturdy commander and great fighter, but most of all he hated to see innocent people die. She thought that had come from seeing an acquaintance die before his eyes.

"We don't have the resources, and especially the people to fight this war, Harry." The man closed his eyes and nodded. He just didn't want to let them die. "That being said, I've found the plans for the last shipyard that existed here." Harry looked up at that. Eyes taking life again. "While the shipyard was destroyed, they used a technology based on the transporter devices that reconfigured raw material into usable parts. Given a schematic, it can built the technology. Unfortunately, it's too large to build. We can build a small short range version and have it operational in six months." Harry sank for a moment. He didn't want to sit here for six months with an enemy literally eating the life from the galaxy.

"I've found a bay of gate-ships, and a few of the labs have partially built parts for some of the larger ships. We can use those to outfit a couple of hyperspace capable scout ships with better arms."

Harry shook his head at that. "If the wraith see those thing's they'll know where they came from. We'll have scrap a few and redesign a new setup. With a decent generator, of course. Don't much like battery operated crap." He took on a wistful look. Designing a new scout/fighter. "Defenses?" he asked, hopeful. Heathers sighed.

"Minimal. Twenty five short range energy turrets for small craft. Fifty drones." She and Harry both shook their heads. This ship held a max of five thousand before the siege. Apparently they ad to go all out to defend the city. "Good news and bad new on the drones front, though." Harry gestured for her to continue. "Bad news is that we don't have the power to make more." Harry sighed. He knew that was coming. "Good news is that I've uploaded the schematics for the DX-30 and we're already producing those. Should be one a day . We need to setup a new launch area and targeting computer, but we can get to building those after we have your new ship." Harry smiled brightly. Then thought.

"How are they being built?"

"Same thing as the ship constructor, only on such a small scale nothing larger than a meter can be built." Harry nodded again and winced. His neck was tired of it.

"Why don't you upload the design for the new to that? Instant thingy!" She blinked. That was a good idea. She smiled.

"I knew I kept you around for something." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who followed me two years ago. Tell you what, I'll race you." She cocked her head to the side, silently asking what race. "I have my fighter built by the time you finish your plans." She smirked at him, he always lost those bets.

"Your on!"

************

Harry led Shaun into the ship bay, her eyes covered with a blindfold, and huffing an puffing the whole way through. Her boots sounded on the metal floor as they walked to the center where Harry's fighter rested on three feet that retracted into the ship.

Building a much larger vessel has paid off. Three and a half weeks Harry had his beauty. He pulled the band from Shaun's head and loudly announced, "OILA!"

She stared up at the ship and her mouth opened wide. It even looked fairly good. "Now," harry started to say. "I know you don't want me to name things, but I was thinking that the O-Wing fighter/bomber/scout would work. She looked at him closely. Her lips thinned. When she narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hips his smile fell.

"Perfect!" she smiled brightly, and Harry grinned as well. The bottom of the hull was flat, and obviously opened a ramp to load equipment. The main hull was large enough for four people, and there were two seats, one behind the other, in the cockpit. He had used manual flight controls with an autopilot control. Nearly everything was pulled off and scrapped from two jumpers, so it was just a matter of recycling the jumpers raw material with the second constructor unit.

It held the overall design of an American f-16 fighter, save for the much wider hull, and the fact the wings on each side extended only one meter and formed an o-shape. Each wing held seven DX-60's inside of that circle. The DX-60 was basically a DX-30 with three power crystals, doubling the destructive force. There were two turrets hard ported on the underside of the cockpit. Two more were present on the backside where the rear wings would be.

"Simulation shows that when in full acceleration the inertial dampeners wouldn't be enough. So I had to piece together two systems." She blinked at him. That's good. "In and out of atmosphere. Hyperdrive. The wings are detachable, and will just fit through the gate that way. Half an inch to spare. Used the navcom from the Nebula for hyperspace. What you don't see is the plasma bomb unit."

She looked up at the sound of a hiss. A point just beneath and right behind the cockpit opened up and there a low speed, high power plasma gun. "Launches a low speed basketball size plasma ball for a precision strike on buildings or ground troops. Five meter blast radius to forty, based on the heat of the unit."He smiled cheekily. "So, how's your little project going?" The smack to the back of his head sounded through the bay.

************

It took all two hours to completely dismantle the guts of Harry's fighter. Three and a half weeks of building, and that damn woman had them gutting it. He knew why, but by the look of his watch, he had to ask the fifteen minute question.

"Why are we doing this, Shaun?" He heard her sigh and refrained from smirking. When she spoke, it was a voice between grtiied teeth. Harry wasn't going to ask again.

"We're doing this because you did a piss poor job of assembling the units, and while it would hold up to a couple of shots, even with the shields it would rattle and blow up. Your more than welcome to fly like that, no skin off my back, but I need you to here to keep me company. I don't much want to be here for a year alone. Ass."apparently over the last thirty or so insults, mostly to his intelligence and heritage, she had given up on finding new ones and stuck to the classics.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she came out of the interior of the ship. He was holding what looked like some kind of futuristic paint sprayer.

"I'm painting a logo." she couldn't see it from her angle. "Every fighter needs one."

She rolled her eyes, "what, some blonde beauty in scantily clad lingerie?" She glared as she pictured herself painted that way on his fighter. She glared as she thought about the time Harry had actually seen her like that, then she glared even more at his lack of giving privacy. She was showing off to her temporary boyfriend a year ago, and Harry walked in. She glared even harder and missed what he said, "say that again?"

He rolled his eyes, "I said it's a Pegasus. You must be remembering..." he trailed off at her look, mumbling, "good times, good times." Aloud he said, take a look.

She walked to view it at a better angle and there it was, a white horse with wings spread out encompassing yellow stars. The beast was half in and half out of an unactivated stargate. Her breathe hitched. It was a gorgeous logo. "I like it." she whispered. Harry smirked.

"Your Idea's good for the other side." The cutting torch that hit his eye left a mark.

They had been getting on each others nerves lately. Oh, they had the basics. Food water and things to do, but the one thing that held them together through the last two years was gone. It was the one thing that brought them together and they had worked hard for an entire year to achieve. The nebula was gone. It was like the loss of a child. In some ways Harry and Shaun were brought a little closer from the loss, but in others they found that their differences were two great to come together.

They both hoped that something would help glue them together again before the other gave up.

"What else needs to be done?" Harry asked. "I've wanted to help..." but she wouldn't let him.

"It's done, actually." Her anger forgotten. "You want to take it out?" she asked. They had been walking on eggshells with each other for a week and a half now. Harry smiled brightly.

"I hear Alosia's good this time of the year." He did not in fact hear that. It was just summertime near the gate there, all year around.

Shaun chuckled, "of course you did."

************

because the hyperdrive was designed for a much large ship, the normally four hour journey at a normal speed could have been cut into half. They were on a vacationing cruise, though, and Harry wanted to ensure everything worked, and Shaun agreed. So they decided on eight hours. Enough to sleep a full night for the journey on the large and comfortable bucket seats Harry had outfit the ship with.

When Harry awoke to the sounds of a keyboard being typed upon, he groaned. They were fifteen minutes from hyperspace exit. He turned to look at Shaun, ans she spoke. "Morning sleepyhead." She smiled kindly. Yes, a little jaunt to a different planet was doing her good. Harry smiled back and she spoke again. "I've been up for an hour, if you were wondering." he nodded a yes, and she continued. "I've been going over the modifications to the targeting computer you made and have been altering it somewhat. Your plasma bombs should target a bit better now." She looked sheepish, in her cocky sort of way.

"It's what you're good at. I'm surprised you didn't have to pretty much rewrite the whole thing." She looked down and he knew that she actually did pretty much rewrite the whole thing. "Thanks." She looked up and smiled again. "I'll stick to designing new and better ways to kill, and you program the crap to make it work right.

"Your good with the hardware, just gatta leave the smarts to me." He laughed as the auto-nav beeped. They had arrived at Alosia.

************

A::N

has so graciously provided the opportunity for me to publish and recieve feedback for the writings I do, allowing me the opportunity to sharpen my pencil and wits against a community who has read it all.

What you are reading is a rough draft of a fan-fiction novel. I am enjoying writing this, hopefully you enjoy reading this as well.

The last scene is to provide a characterization and back story. What you have seen so far are character building and back plot.


	4. Nebula Class

!------!------!

!-!-! Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Characters and locations

!-!-! (any anything I should disclaim.)

!-!-! Though any of my original Ideas are mine, and whoever

!-!-! owns the ideas I have taken may not have them.

!-!-! I make no money from this crap. And neither should you

!-!-! unless you want to pay me for my ideas,

!-!-! but that would be dumb

!------!------!

Nebula Class

Dropping out of hyperspace Harry and Shaun took their first look at the large planet. From orbit they could see the clouds dance over the large oceans and ground. Blues and white with intermixed green. The entire planet was filled with large islands, separated by the oceans. It was what they didn't see that shocked them.

"There's no technology, Harry" Shaun said. "Not a satellite. No power sources," Harry simply nodded as he tapped the console.

"Nothing at all." he said. "No cities. Picking up plenty of life, though that could be anything. It is forested, now."

"The database said there weren't any forests before. You think we have the wrong planet?" she asked. Harry continued to tap before he sighed and shifted in his seat.

"No." He said turning to look at her, his face fallen into sadness. "This is it. I'm dropping a long range sensor. We'll go in low and cloaked. Scour the planet for human life, maybe they've hidden themselves." He watched as she simply nodded.

"Best run a search pattern around the Stargate first." she told him. "Our ancestors did, after all, hide a power module here." She took on a worried expression. "Go slow, please."

Harry nodded.

Right," Harry nodded. This was his element. "Low and slow, cloaked." He didn't cloak, however. He flipped a switch, and the front of the ship began to glow. "Shield up." Switching to manual control he gripped the stick and moved the ship, slightly accelerating. Watching the navigational computer, and tapping a key on the touchscreen, a graphical interface popped up showing a portion of the planet. "Safe vector mapped." A green square appeared with a triangle in the middle, six lines appeared Four extending from the triangle to the corners moving slightly, and the two red ones were within the triangle itself. Slowly, as Harry maneuvered, the red lines became dots. He pushed forward on the acceleration lever.

"I do wish you would use the Autopilot in entering atmosphere." She sounded nervous.

"Look, I after that first time, I don't trust it."

"It was a fluke!" Shaun sounded even more nervous.

"We were over weight, and the sensors didn't calculate Mar's gravity properly. Right now we have a five hundred pound sensor in the cargo hold. The manual entrance vector computer gives safe atmospheric entrance no matter what. Not an entire landing program. Until you can fix it, we're doing it my way. And relax. I've done this dozens of times."

"With the advanced mining sensor package we can..." Harry interrupted her.

"I'm not putting that on every ship we built. We don't need to mine every damn planet. We're not going to be able to circle every planet twice to get the data we need just to properly land. The four ton version is just not an option. I don't care if we have the means, we're not doing. We scrapped it specifically for the boost in acceleration, however slight that may be. We scrapped several systems for that."

"It's just you jerk around so much." she said in a quiet voice.

"Only to scare the willies out of you." He rolled his eyes. "It's just as jerky with the auto-sequence. And you know I only do it to prep for combat."

"True."

The Orbital Auto Landing Control System was safe, given the correct settings. Unfortunately, it required precise mathematical formulas and a single digit, auto computed, could result in the ship crash landing. It was precise, and the Ancients had to circle a planet twice getting the precise gravitational data to complete an auto landing in their smaller ships. The larger ships had enough thrust to slowly descent in the atmosphere, although it took it's toll on the thrusters.

They never had a reason to land a ship for combat reasons, and always took their time before landing. And they never kept the gravitational readings. Shaun had yet to design a properly configured system that took into account the thrust of the ships they designed. The Gateships had decent systems, but they would need reprogramming for the new one. Besides, they were pretty much the system Harry had on his fighter.

He accelerated s little more, before pulling the accelerator back. "Hit safe Grav Acceleration rate." He announced. She stared at the back of his head.

"What?" she asked. That was a new one. He usually would have accelerated all through the entry before slamming the reverse and pulling back, leveling with ground, then punch full thrust and to his full combat speed in safe motion. He rarely used the anti gravity engines.

"I'm taking it slow for you." He announced. "Besides, we don't want to catch the attention of the wraith.

"Ready to enter atmosphere. Engaging reverse thrust. Inertial Thrusters enabled."

Anti Gravity Engines, or inertial thrusters were the original form of inertial dampeners. Before the Ancients had even though of controlling gravitational forces within a ship, they operated their smaller craft with an external based inertial dampener. After 100 years of flying around with these engines, they discovered that they could go faster if they had a different, internal version. Inertial thrusters were still used all ancient vessels, though The age old sub-light thrusters produced more punch, and most vessels had both.

All maneuvering used Inertial thrusting, thereby eliminating the need for multiple thrusters and increased maneuvering.

Harry didn't really care too much about the inner workings when flying. He just used it.

The clear hatch showed the blue shield flaring, before a purple light encompassed the whole of the ship. The fire generated from the friction of the shield hitting atmosphere was a beautiful sight. An external view would show a blue and red fireball. The sky was falling. The ship shook slightly, and Harry announced, "Reverse thrust." He slowly pulled another stick backwards, and the purple slowly faded. He tapped a symbol on the the display. "Hover mode enabled, leveling. Engaging cloak." The ship was in hover mode. Hover mode was not exactly hover mode. It only allowed a leveling of the ship, much like a sailboat. If you applied a force, such as forward or reserve thrust, it would move, though you had to be moving slow to get the vessel to stop at an actual hover. When the ship was moving at five hundred miles an hour, it would travel for a few hours before actually coming to a stop.

Harry maintained a slow stop. By the time they were over the Stargate they maintained a hover roughly over the tops of the tree line.

"We close enough for the sensors?" Harry asked. Shaun removed her hands from gripping her pants and tapped a few keys.

"Yes, but there are no life signs."

"Power?" Harry asked...hoped.

"Stargate only. The satellites up, now. Detecting...something..." she trailed off.

"Wraith?" he asked, hoping it wasn't.

"No... It's hard to get a read, but it looks like a naquadah power generator. Three hundred miles east."

The ship didn't lurch as it quickly accelerated and altered course. Shaun had the inertial dampeners to thank for that. "Getting closer" Harry announced. "What's the mining sensors picking up?" He heard Shaun tapping before a few beeps sounded from one of the rear computers. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's...It's Alteran." Shaun stuttered.

The ship suddenly lurched, and Harry tried to alter course, to no avail. "What the hell?" Harry asked.

"It's taking over flight control. It's guiding us. Looks like a landing pattern." Harry ans Shaun watched helplessly as the ship began dropping straight down toward the ocean.

"This thing is water tight, right?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"What!?" she shouted. "You built it, how should I know!?" There wasn't time for more questions. Harry flipped a switch and a blue shield flared around the fighter. The ship rocked, and the two passengers shook slightly as they his the ocean. They couldn't see anything but water outside the cockpit, so Harry was watching the sensors.

"Shield holding. Hull fine. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Can't get control of the ship back, and can't get into the computers mainframe. It's definitely Alteran, though." Silence descended in the cockpit, each worrying what was going on, then, suddenly, the water around the ship disappeared, and they were looking into a gate-ship bay, smaller but similar to the one on Atlantis. Harry's words summed it all up.

"What the hell?" The ship settled down in the empty bay and They both exited the cockpit, plasma rifles in hand, and a life signs detector attached to their wrists.

"What is with the Alterans and putting everything underwater?" Shaun asked.

"They didn't think about cloaking the big stuff. Would have saved countless lives. Speaking of which, we should have done that to Atlantis."

"Too true," she told him. She looked around. "This is a Gateship bay." she said.

"Oh?" Harry looked around himself. "Yeah, looks like. No ships though." He began walking toward one. "Break out the gear. Link up with the ship and satellite. I don't want any surprises." he told her. "Can you configure the mining sensor equipment to lock on to life signs and give me a detailed layout of this thing?"

"Pi." she said. She walked back over to the fighter and with a few keys on her white wrist pad, the cargo ramp dropped down. Pulling out a large black square case she opened it and pulled out a tablet like computer, before closing it and setting to work.

"Ouch!' rang through the area and she looked over to harry, pistol at the ready. Harry stood by one of the stalls, rubbing his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Cloaked ship." he told her. He began running his hand along it, Shaun returned to her work. "I'm going to see if there's a console to uncloak these thing. Get that detector up and running. No one cloaks a ship for ten thousand years. It may be automated, but then again..." he trailed off. Yes, chances are there was life on this...thing. He walked around as Shaun worked, staring at the gray walls. The entire room was short. Not like a gate-ship bay, though it was large. He steered clear of where the fighters were.

"Here we go. Got the sensor up?" Harry called out from the other end of the bay. He'd been looking for some time, There were two doors and two large bays. One he knew was the exit, the other he assumed was a different one. In all he counted Fifteen stalls.

"Just about." she called back. "I've got a schematic for you. Sent it to your Data Pad."

"Thanks," he called back. He looked at the pad, and the subsequent map, before whistling. "Did you look at this thing?" he yelled. Before rolling his eyes, tapping a key, and pulling an ear-piece from his pocket. "Did you look at this?" he asked, after inserting it in to it's proper location.

"I was trying to get the life signs detector running, what is it?" she sent back.

"Not a city." he informed her. "You couldn't get an outer profile? This whole thing is linear."

"No, something blocking it."

"The shield." he informed her. "Must be the shield. It's not in the shape of a city or outpost. And definitely not large enough, either. When you get the sensor-"

"Got it." Shaun interrupted. "Not showing any life but the two of us." Though we'll get better range from the hand held sensors now."

"Then get over here and figure out how to uncloak these ships." HE said. "I'd at least like to look at them. They don't feel like gate-ships. I'm going search for a main console."

"On my way," she replied.

The door Hissed as he waved his hand in front of it, and He walked into a hallway, doors were placed randomly one either side for about a hundred meters, though none opened for him. The large double door on the end did, though, and upon opening it, he blinked.

"Shaun," he called over the radio.

"Harry," she said back.

"Come here, you've got to see this." He said. He looked around again, and waited. He wasn't about to touch anything, yet. The sound of footsteps reached his ears before he heard,

"What is it this..." her impatient voice trailed off, before turning into excitement, "Holy crap!"

There was a view port in the room, along with two consoles side by side. The room wasn't extremely large, as any Alteran design usually was. There were two seats and two consoles. Screens lined the walls, and would clearly be status screens when activated.

There were two large circles behind each consoles with glowing constellations, as if on a stargate. On the newest model of stargates they would change to reflect the galaxy they were in, though these were possibly a type of ring transporter system.

The view port showed dark blue, obviously ocean. It was the engraved imaged to the right of the door that caught their attention.

It pictured a sort of T-shape. The wide end was a half circle. it had the same look as the Destiny. The ship that seeded stargates through several galaxies. Or even the Pilgrim cross from Wing Commander.

The ship dimensions were listed on the panel, indicating that it was a prototype ship. Two hundred and thirty meters long, sixty meters tall, three decks. It was a smaller ship than the Alterans built. They both blinked.

Shaun jumped to the console and powered it, then began typing away. Harry assumed she was trying to get details. He took another look at the inscription and said, "This has got to be destiny." Shaun gave him a questioning look. "Nebula Class Cruiser. Prototype."

She looked at him, then returned to work. "Drone weapons." she informed him. "Small energy turrets. Presumably for fighters." Harry sat down at the other seat and tapped into the computer, displaying what she was seeing. He still listened to her. "Two primary forward energy weapons. One rear. Self sufficient." she said. "It's got a drone builder on board. Powered by three Zero Point modules...All fully powered. The ship is connected to a thermal power generator. Harry, it's fully tested, and ready to go!"

Harry turned to her, and found her face smiling as large as his. "Well, We should probably run a system scan. Ten thousand years is a long time. What's the name of this thing?"

"The Destination." she told him. Harry nodded, and smiled brightly.

"I guess I can bumble into anything, huh?" he said. Shaun returned his smile. What kind of ships are those?" he asked. They have the same general shape, but not the protrusions.

"I'm getting there," she sighed. "Really. Patience is a virtue." Harry rolled his eyes. If he could count the times she said that he'd have a very large number. He tapped at his own console, and a flat holo screen appeared between the consoles and the main windows.

"Cool." he breathed. "This has the most advanced Alteran technology. No wonder it's a prototype ship. You said it's tested?" he asked.

"Yes. I looked at the log. I'll send it to your console." She keyed something in and his console beeped, bringing it up he smiled.

"They used it to make drones for a year and a half, and deliver them to Atlantis but never put it into military service. Hmm." He shifted in the seat. "It has thirty scout fighters in two bays. We've seen one of the bays. A large cargo bay with a planetary transport and planetary scouts. Crap, this thing has two dignitary shuttles!" he exclaimed. "We've never even seen pictures of those things!" Harry pulled out a PDA from his pocket and began tapping on it. Shaun looked over.

"What are you doing?"

"To-Do list." he informed her. "Lot's to do. What does it take to fly this thing?"

"This thing was made for us, Harry. It flies by two. Weapons, and pilot. I'm in the pilot chair. Everything is at these two consoles. The class is named after the Nebula Shield system. It's made in a way that it's hard to get a lock through the sensors. They never put it into production, decided that fighter combat wasn't good enough. It has the same firepower that the Nebula had, with drones, though. It's entirely self sufficient. It has mining equipment on board, though we won't need it now. It's got a full load of everything we need to wage war, or take a trip through the universe." Harry smiled.

"We over did it with the weapons on that thing, didn't we?" she simply smiled.

"No such thing," she said, rolling her eyes. "I believe that's what you said?"

"They used this to move cargo since it didn't look like Ancestor design." Harry scrunched his face. "What the hell is an Ancestor?" he asked.

"Alterans. Ancients. Ancestors. One of our many names." Harry looked at her.

"Why couldn't they just pick a name and stick with it? If anyone calls me Ancestor or Ancient I'm going to stab them." he informed her. "I'm not old, nor do I have any children. Let alone a line of them." She shook her head. He was a bit immature sometimes. "These idiot _Ancestors_," he rolled his eyes, "didn't know what they had. They could win any space battle, but when it came down to it, they lost to the numbers. They didn't think that the number of ships they had were few, and all they needed was a crap load of these."

"Preaching to the choir, Harry." Harry smiled.

"You're too immoral to be in a choir." She glared at him. "I'm just saying. How many guys did you go through back on.." he trailed off at her glare. "Right, moving on." he turned back to the console. "This thing looks easy to fly. I'm going to go look at the dignitary shuttles." Harry informed her as he got up, and walked out. He stopped before he called back, "Unlock the doors, if you would."

************

"Potter!" Shaun screamed. "Where the hell are you?" She was wandering the light gray hallways looking for the missing captain. They had been in hyperspace heading back to the Milky way for the last two weeks, and Harry was off doing something. He refused to tell her what. Even more, he had turned off his communicator, and wasn't answering her calls on the intercom.

She passed her hand over a doorway and when it opened, she was treated to the site of Harry calmly sitting next to a computer with a pile of fabric on the floor. "Potter, what the hell are you doing, we're dropping out of hyperspace in half an hour. Why the hell aren't you on in the bridge?"

She blinked when he turned around. "I just finished designing a new uniform. Like it?" he said. She eyed him. The uniform was a simple tunic and trousers in light brown. The trousers tucked into black polished leather boots that extended mid calf. The legs had a black stripe on them, and he wore a dark brown leather utility belt with his two black light sabers on it as well as a pistol holster. The arms had a black stripe as well. There was no collar to the shirt, and the shoulder ad a white Pegasus on each side. It was small and appeared as an Army rank indicator. He held a black hooded trench coat in his hand, which had the same pegasus on each shoulder panel. She nodded.

"Fine, get up to the bridge. You based that off my drawings, I see." she said. Harry smiled.

"Yup. I have a few sets in different colors. Green, Tan, brown, black, gray, white. Different thicknesses as well. Liners and balaclavas for cold. Combat web vest, rucksack, I got the whole nine yards for any situation. Get dressed. We're exiting hyperspace in twenty five minutes.

Harry passed by her, and she smacked the back of his head.

When she reached the bridge Harry was standing in front of an open weapons closet. There were four plasma rifles with grenade launchers. As well as two spare pistols and light sabers. He eyed the weapons, ad nodded. They were good weapons. He looked over to Shaun. The uniforms looked good, really.

"I've reset the coordinates for outside of Earth system. I think that dropping into the solar system itself would be offensive. They do have a working carrier, after all. They might be there. Let's not forget the fighters they may have on Earth itself."

"Too true." she said. "That was my idea after all." Harry looked at her.

"You were right." he said. "Anyhow, we should be coming out momentarily. I've brought sensors on line, should receive data the moment we exit.

The console beeped, and they both turned to the window and watched as the swirling blue and red faded to show a large gray object dangerously close.

"Evasive action!" Harry shouted.

!!

Authors note.

I would like to thank my computer for making this story possible.

I appreciate the review that I received. I actually uploaded the wrong chapter 3 though I didn't realize it until someone mentioned it being silly that I named the story after a ship I blew up in the third chapter.

I won't name names, but you know who you are, HellsMaji.

I had scrubbed that chapter and had another one, completely different, and even better, I swear it's true. They were supposed to channel the power to the weapons, damn it. And it was even partially edited, somewhat.

I wrote it down. It's all in the plot. This chapters completely different from what I would have wanted. So was the last, for that matter.

My computers a bastard.

I setup a whole directory of scrapped chapters so I don't accidentally upload the wrong chapter again.

Though I hope you enjoyed their getting back to the Milky. They're going be sticking around there for a while, if they don't die by crashing into the large gray object in their path.


End file.
